swsefandomcom-20200215-history
LECG The Legacy Era
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Legacy Era Campaign Guide See also: Eras of Play 37+ Years after ''A New Hope'' Obi-Wan Kenobi once called the period between the fall of the Republic and the rise of the Empire "The Dark Times." Had he foreseen The Legacy Era, he might have called the period defined by Palpatine's rise to power something else. Indeed, The Legacy Era is rife with the same tyranny, oppression, violence, and danger that flourished under Palpatine's rule. However, in the future of the Star Wars galaxy, the Empire is openly ruled by a Sith Lord and his dark minions, The Jedi have once again been hunted nearly to extinction, and the heir to the Skywalker name is a Deathstick-using bounty hunter who rejects The Force and everything associated with it. Times have never been grimmer than they are under Darth Krayt's Empire, and yet the opportunities for heroes to make a difference have never been more prevalent. The Legacy Era begins over 130 years after the Battle of Yavin. The galaxy is ruled by a tyrannical dictator, a Sith Lord named Darth Krayt. Darth Krayt and his fellow Sith have reestablished The Galactic Empire. The Jedi are scattered to the distant corners of the galaxy, and the only hope for democracy lives with the fleeing exiles of The Galactic Alliance. Yet the Empire is divided, with the former Emperor, Roan Fel, leading an insurgency against the Sith Lord that deposed him. Meanwhile, individuals lurking on the fringes of society profit by turing Jedi over to the Empire for handsome rewards. The Legacy Era represents a period in Star Wars continuity where almost anything has its place. It combines the best and most iconic aspects of the Star Wars milieu, providing a time period in which Gamemasters are free to use character archetypes, organizations, weapons, Starships, and themes introduced in earlier eras. The Legacy Era is also a blank slate where heroes can make names for themselves or use the names that Star Wars fans have come to know and love: Antilles, Fel, Skywalker, and Solo, just to name a few. The Legacy Era is a time of possibilities: A Mandalorian bounty hunter hero can wear Clone Trooper Armor as he battlers Lightsaber-wielding Sith Lords and still fit perfectly into this time period. Timeline The Legacy Era revolves around the time period surrounding the Imperial Civil War, particularly starting around the year 137 ABY (After the Battle of Yavin). This period, as defined by the Legacy comics, provides many options for Gamemasters looking to create campaigns set in this era. During this time period, the Empire rules the galaxy with Darth Krayt on the throne, and the Galactic Alliance Core Fleet (Or rather, what's left of it) represents one of the last hopes of freedom and democracy. At the same time, The Jedi are scattered and hunted, while rebellious Imperial forces pit themselves against the ruling tyrants. The events that lead up to this time period are important and can provide Gamemasters with inspiration for adventures and campaigns. The following timeline covers the major events leading up to the state of the galaxy during The Legacy Era, and should make it easier to understand how the galaxy came to such a dark state of affairs. The Galactic Alliance (28 ABY-126 ABY) The history of The Legacy Era actually begins over 100 years before the reign of Darth Krayt begins. Following the Yuuzhan Vong invasion of the galaxy, The New Republic crumbles. It is only through the united efforts of The Jedi and the remnants of various factions that the Yuuzhan Vong are defeated. At the conclusion of this struggle, The Galactic Alliance comes into being, uniting the remnants of The New Republic and The Galactic Empire alike. Other independent territories join the Alliance as well. Although The Galactic Alliance continues to see it's share of conflicts, even teetering on the edge of destruction, the galaxy manages to stabilize itself eventually, and The Jedi Order grows and flourishes. The Ossus Project Nearly a century after the defeat of The Yuuzhan Vong Empire and the establishment of The Galactic Alliance, a powerful and influential Jedi named Kol Skywalker champions a cause that many see as risky, even dangerous. What Skywalker proposes comes to be called The Ossus Project, and it's premise is bold: to take Yuuzhan Vong terraforming biotechnology and use it to rebuild devastated worlds. Skywalker advocates allowing the Yuuzhan Vong- many of whom now coexist in the galaxy among those that they once sought to conquer- to develop terraforming methods to restore ravaged worlds such as Caamas, Honoghr, and Ossus. Collaborating with Yuuzhan Vong Shapers, Alliance and Jedi scientists develop a plan to transform dead worlds into vibrant, livable planets similar to the way that the Yuuzhan Vong transformed Coruscant during their galactic invasion. The first terraforming test is conducted on Ossus. In a short amount of time, Yuuzhan Vong Biotechnology restores Ossus to its state as a lush jungle world. After this rousing success, other worlds vie for the chance to be restored. A small number are chosen for the second phase of The Ossus Project. However, efforts to revitalize these worlds are sabotaged by the resurgent Sith, whose existence is still unknown to both The Jedi and the galaxy at large. As a mysterious disease ravages the inhabitants of these worlds, the galaxy's mistrust of the Yuuzhan Vong surges once more. The Yuuzhan Vong are blamed for the sabotage, Kol Skywalker and The Jedi are accused of complicity, and The Sith divide the galaxy once more. The Sith-Imperial War (127 ABY-130 ABY) Shortly after the apparent Yuuzhan Vong sabotage became public knowledge, worlds and sectors began seceding from The Galactic Alliance. The Galactic Empire, still prominent and powerful, withdraws from the Alliance. Anger towards the Alliance and hatred for the Yuuzhan Vong causes many worlds, some prominent and powerful, to flock to the Empire for protection. With newfound resources and a tide of support, the Empire grows in power and size, allowing it to challenge The Galactic Alliance militarily. War between The Galactic Alliance and The Galactic Empire rages for some time, with both sides trading victories and defeats, until a new faction enters the scene. The Moff Council, unbeknownst to Emperor Roan Fel, has been working behind the scenes to reach an agreement with The Sith. The Sith emerge as a fighting force on the side of the Empire, openly opposing The Galactic Alliance and The Jedi Order. With the aid of these dark Force-users, the revitalized Empire sweeps across the galaxy. The decisive battle in The Sith-Imperial War occurs as Caamas. Years of battling the Empire have depleted the Galactic Alliance's resources and strained the capabilities of The Jedi Order, and too many neutral worlds have united under the banner of the resurgent Empire. At the end of the Battle of Caamas, after his superiors order him to surrender, Admiral Gar Stazi of The Galactic Alliance takes a remnant of the Core Fleet and flees, leaving the Empire in control of the galaxy. Although the Battle of Caamas makes the end of the war, The Sith have one more victory to achieve. Against the wishes of Emperor Fel, The Sith attack The Jedi at Ossus, slaughtering them and scattering the few remaining Jedi to the far corners of the galaxy. With the massacre at Ossus, The Jedi Order is crushed and the last hopes of any victory for the Alliance are dashed. Ascent of the Empire (130 ABY-136 ABY) Following the destruction of The Jedi Order at Ossus, Darth Krayt seizes control of the Empire by force. He murders the man he believes is Emperor Roan Fel- a man later revealed to be a decoy- and demands the fealty of the Moff Council. When the Moffs acquiesce, Darth Krayt becomes the new Emperor, and the Sith Lords and apprentices under his command become the new rulers of the galaxy. The real Roan Fel retreats into exile, taking his loyal Imperial Knights and other Imperial personnel with him. In his absence, Darth Krayt's Empire solidifies it's hold on the galaxy through fear and military might. Across the galaxy, shipyards produce Imperial warships, and within a few short years the Empire becomes as powerful as it was during the height of Emperor Palpatine's tyranny. Stormtroopers are recruited and trained, the Imperial Navy patrols the space in all parts of the galaxy, and the Sith Lords are their Moff cronies squeeze the planets under their control. The Imperial Civil War (137 ABY and Beyond) Seven years after the Battle of Caamas, the Empire-in-exile, under the command of Roan Fel, begins concerted efforts to undermine Krayt's authority. By disrupting the plans of The Sith, this Imperial insurgency sparks an all-out civil war. Meanwhile, Admiral Stazi and the remnants of the Galactic Alliance Core Fleet continue to engage in hit-and-run attacks against Imperial forces. Though it's supplies are low and it's fleet is constantly on the move to avoid detection, the Alliance grows ever more daring with it's attacks. The crowning achievement of The Galactic Alliance proves to be the capture of a prototype Imperious-Class Star Destroyer, stolen from the Empire's shipyards at Mon Calamari. The Jedi, scattered across the galaxy, begin to rebuild their fallen Order. The reappearance of Cade Skywalker, the son of Kol Skywalker, offers a glimmer of hope to those who long for freedom. Cade, however, has rejected his Destiny time and again, meaning that the galaxy may need other heroes to step up and do what he will not.